


Off to the Races

by venusrosy



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Emotional Manipulation, Grooming, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Inspired by Lolita - Vladimir Nabokov, Lolita - Vladimir Nabokov References, Obsessive Behavior, Other, Title from a Lana Del Rey Song
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28326288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venusrosy/pseuds/venusrosy
Summary: Wallace Cannon is middle-aged, alone, and harboring a dark secret that could ruin his life. Mona Fitzgerald is teenaged, the daughter of his closest friend from high school. When their paths intertwine, Wallace becomes infatuated with her, and will stop at nothing to keep her close to him.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Cast  
> Wallace : Jimmy Stewart  
> Mona : Shannen Doherty
> 
> Please do not read this story if it will trigger you! I am writing this story as a way to cope with some of the trauma I faced (I was groomed at age 13 by someone online), as well as for entertainment. You have been warned, there is some very disturbing things in this story.

The year was 1962.

30 year old Mona Fitzgerald walked on the pavement, the rain soaking her shoes and hair, creating a dismal, dark attitude in her as she walked through the cracked concrete. Her attitude was going to be dark no matter what, and if she started now maybe it would prevent the pain of a sudden mood change later.

Mona arrived at her destination : St. Mary's Cemetery. She weaved through shoots of grass, broken headstones, and dead flowers. The season was summer, yet in this cemetery, it seemed to be always winter. Mona's eyes scanned for the stone bearing his name, her search coming up futile. She was about ready to give up when she finally spotted it.

_Wallace James Cannon_

_Feb. 8, 1910 - March 18, 1961_

_Beloved by many_

Mona scoffed at the words "beloved by many". In his last years of life he was scorned and shamed, his name becoming synonymous with the likes of men like Hitler or Mussolini. He was no fascist, no tyrannical dictator, but he was evil, a vile monster who preyed on an innocent teenage girl.

The longer Mona stared at the headstone, the more the world around her seemed to fade. The world began to turn back, spinning on its axis and reversing its time back to the year 1947, in the month of May. School was about to let out, and the air smelled of flowers and summertime. The year 1947, when Mona first met Wallace Cannon...


	2. Dinner Party

The sun shone bright and clear, casting a warm glow on the town. The chilliness of winter was over, the rain from April had cleared, and the beauty of May came springing in like a bunny rabbit. School was a few weeks from being out, and Wallace Cannon sat alone in his house, a cup of coffee in hand. 

_The sun shines,_ he wrote in his book, a small, black, leather-bound notebook in which his darkest secrets were kept, _and yet I feel nothing. No happiness, no joy, no hope. Without love I cannot continue on, but if I am to pursue my desires my suffering will be greater._

Wallace set down his pen, shutting the book and tying it up with a small black ribbon. He took off his reading glasses, throwing them on the table next to his coffee. Wallace ran his hands down his face, sighing as he stood to his feet. Slipping his feet into his slippers, Wallace headed towards his kitchen, opening the pantry to find it mostly empty. 

"Just great," Wallace said aloud. "Perfect."

Wallace begrudgingly headed to his room to dress.

* * *

The supermarket was busy for an early morning. Young mothers bustled around, toting small children and large purses as they hurried through the aisles. Wallace smiled at them as they passed by, showing his charisma and charm that he was quite well-known for. Wallace Cannon, the town's most eligible bachelor, who at 37 was still unmarried. Wallace always laughed it off, but deep down he always grew nervous.

"Wallace, is that you old pal?"

Wallace turned around to see the smiling face of his old high school friend, a man by the name of George Fitzgerald, a man who had been through hell and back with Wallace. 

"George?!" he cried ecstastically, "when did you get back in town?"

"Just last week! The mail service I work for offered me a better paying job over here!"

"Why, that's wonderful! I missed you, a lot. How have you been?"

"I'm alright. You probably heard that my dear Liza passed away in childbirth, but me and my daughter, Mona are getting through."

"George Fitzgerald, having a child? Who would have thought!"

"Definitely not me, but Mona is one of the best things that's ever happened to me."

Wallace smiled as his old friend reminisced and gushed over his daughter, but inside, sinister thoughts began to grow. It had been fifteen years since Liza's passing, meaning Mona was fifteen, and with George and Liza for parents, she certainly would be very beautiful...

"Your Mona sounds like a stand-up girl," Wallace said with a smile.

"You would love her, Wally. Say, how about us three have dinner at my new house this weekend?"

"That sounds swell, George."

George smiled and nodded.

"Alright, how does 7 sound?"

"Sounds perfect."

"Great, I'll see you then!"

George turned his cart around with a wave, and Wallace was left with a growing yearning in his heart. 

* * *

15 year old Mona Fitzgerald sat in her room, her record player softly crooning as she applied mascara with a steady hand. Her father was taking her to see an old friend of his from high school, and Mona wanted to make the best impression she could. 

"Hi sweetheart, you almost ready?" Mona's father asked as he peeked through the doorway.

"Yeah, Daddy, I just need to do my hair!" Mona responded with a wide, toothy smile.

"Okay, holler when you're ready!"

Mona nodded and scanned her vanity for what to do. Her hair was long, dark brown, and straight. Mona reached inside her desk and pulled out a pearl hair clip, one that belonged to her mother. Mona smiled and clipped back her slight fringe with it, examining herself in the mirror. She was overdue for a growth spurt, standing at about 5'0". Her dress reached her knees and was baby blue with a peter pan collar, and she wore bobby socks on saddle shoes on her feet. Mona was the "Plain Jane" among her friends, not as outspoken as Jenny or as pretty as Marcia. She sort of faded into the background. 

"I'm ready!" Mona hollered to her father, running down the stairs as fast as she could.

"Great!" he replied, grabbing his hat and suit jacket from the stand next to the door. Mona grabbed her cardigan, not needing it yet but knowing come nightfall she would.

"You'll love Wallace, he's funny and charismatic. He likes books too, just like you," said her father as they entered the car.

"Really?" Mona said, smiling again.

"Yep. Most avid reader I ever met, even before you. There would be days I didn't see him because he was in his room reading."

"I like him already."

The car didn't travel far, only a few neighborhoods past their own house. It was certainly nicer, though. Despite her father's job being decently well paying, there wasn't much room for expensive things. 

"Wow," Mona said in awe as she exited the car. "This is by far the nicest house I've ever been at!"

"He works as a librarian, but was given a large amount of money after his parent's death," her father said as they headed towards the front door. "He manages it all by himself, no maids or housekeepers or anything."

Mona nodded as her father rang the doorbell, her heart beating as she heard footsteps coming from inside. A few seconds later, a man opened the door, and Mona's jaw almost dropped.

He was handsome, like movie-star handsome. He was really tall, over a foot taller than herself, and his smile was warm and charming. Mona felt her cheeks go red as she stared in awe of Wallace Cannon.

"Hi George!" Wallace said excitedly, wrapping her father in a hug, before he noticed her. His eyes bore into her, his face seemingly staring at her in awe the same way he'd looked at her.

"H-hello," Mona said awkwardly, rocking on her heels.

"You must be Mona. George has told me so much about you," Wallace said warmly, holding out his hand. 

Mona took it gently, smiling at him with a shy look, her eyes looking bashfully around as her face turned red again. George chuckled.

"Still got it, old pal," George laughed. "It's really a mystery why you're not married."

Wallace laughed, but Mona noticed a hint of something in his eyes. It seemed to be a bit like fear, but Mona shrugged it off. It was probably nothing, anyways.

* * *

"So, Mona, your father says you're an avid reader like me." Wallace said at the dinner table.

"Yes, sir," she replied quietly.

"What books do you like?"

"Um, my favorite is the Wizard of Oz. Or Little Women."

"Excellent choices! You can't ever go wrong the classics."

"She writes too," George spoke up. "One of her short stories won a competition back home."

"Really? That's wonderful!"

"Yeah," Mona said, rubbing the back of her neck, cheeks glowing red again. She hated when things like that were brought up. 

"What else do you do?" Wallace asked, sipping on his glass of wine.

"I like to roller skate. And go to the movies with my friends."

Wallacd nodded and took a bite from his meal. He looked across the table at Mona, her face rosy with embarrassment. He had certainly been surprised when he met her. Liza was blonde and tan, while Mona was dark haired and more pale. She looked almost like Snow White, minus the ruby-red lips. Mona was definitely more plain than he expected, but her personality and wit shone through. She was brilliant and capable, and her shy demeanor made her the perfect target for him. Wallace smiled as he looked at her from across the table.

He would do anything to keep her in her grasp.


End file.
